Sirens
by avatarrocks
Summary: They heard them ringing. Loud and sonorous. What was happening? Modern day AU. No Bending. Taang. probably Zutara. maybe Sukka
1. Viva La Vida

**A.N. This is my new story. It is AU present time with no bending…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar or Viva La Vida… but I really like em both**

_I used to rule the world_

_Seas would rise when I gave the word_

_Now in the morning I sweep alone_

_Sweep the streets I used to own_

Aang smiled as he hummed along to the beat coming from his 80 gig iPod. He could almost imagine a powerful being controlling the waves. Bringing them up and down at will.

_I used to roll the dice_

_Feel the fear in my enemy's eyes_

_Listen as the crowd would sing:_

_"Now the old king is dead! Long live the king!"_

_One minute I held the key_

_Next the walls were closed on me_

_And I discovered that my castles stand_

_Upon pillars of sand, pillars of sand_

He looked up at the driver and smiled. When he saw he was being spoken to and hadn't heard a word of it. He removed one black Skullcandy headphone and heard Gyatso say:

"I mean you look like the Unabomber dressed like that."

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can not explain_

_Once you know there was never, never an honest word_

_That was when I ruled the world(Ohhh)_

Aang smiled and looked down at his clothing. True, he was wearing a hoodie. But no glasses. And the fact that his hoodie had band names emblazoned all across it in various colors of, what looked like, still wet dripping paint didn't help Gyatso's case much either.

_It was the wicked and wild wind_

_Blew down the doors to let me in._

_Shattered windows and the sound of drums_

_People could not believe what I'd become_

Aang smiled. For some reason that was always his favorite part of this song. Something about the way the wind was described stimulated his imagination.

_Revolutionaries Wait_

_For my head on a silver plate_

_Just a puppet on a lonely string_

_Oh who would ever want to be king? _

Gyatso stared at him as if waiting for an answer.

"Oh I'll be fine, don't worry about it. Only a fool would believe I was the Unabomber." he said with a laugh

"I know that." Gyatso admitted reluctantly. "I'm just worried. You're going to be gone all year." Aang smiled. He had known this conversation was going to happen eventually. He was simply waiting for it.

_I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can not explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_And that was when I ruled the world(Ohhhhh Ohhh Ohhh)_

"I know but it won't be too bad. I'll be fine. I mean come on it's a great boarding school. What could happen?"

_Hear Jerusalem bells are ringing_

_Roman Cavalry choirs are singing_

_Be my mirror my sword and shield_

_My missionaries in a foreign field_

_For some reason I can not explain_

_I know Saint Peter will call my name_

_Never an honest word_

_But that was when I ruled the world Oooooh Oooooh Oooooh"_

"I guess…" Gyatso gave in. "Just promise me u won't do anything stupid."

Aang smiled and said "I won't do anything you wouldn't do."

Gyatso smiled and shook his head. "That's not very reassuring."

**A.N. Next chap will be up today as well. Review if u want to. I'm not gonna go all serious and say no chapters without reviews… yet… lol**


	2. When I Remember

**A.N. Sorry it didn't go up yesterday like i said it would... i had some unexpected things happen.**

**To my reviewers:**

**AvatarAiris: thx alot lol.. i hope u continue liking it**

**burnin4christ: there're gonna be some interesting twists and turns...**

**Chakram Soldier: thx. and no problem... i love that song. it's really really good. and (in case u didn't notice) all of my chapter titles will be song names.**

Chapter 2

Aang sat silently. Still listening to music on this long drive to the airport. His head rested on the window while he stared out at the rain and the passing landscape. He looked up and saw the clouds, dark and ominous as if they were holding some dark purpose.

He slipped one earbud out and asked Gyatso. "How long 'til we get there?"

Gyatso smiled. "For me? Fifteen minutes. For you? 6 hours."

Aang looked at him and groaned.

"I forgot about the wait and plane ride!" he said as he remembered that he would be waiting for 2 hours at the airport before boarding his 4 hour plane ride from Arizona to New York.

"And don't forget your ride from the airport to the school." Gyatso reminded.

Aang groaned. This would mean he would spend 2 hours at Sky Harbor before riding on a plane for 4 hours and then having to drive for 2 more. _"And it's already 4 P.M.!" _he thought to himself.

"It's gonna be a long night." he said to no one in particular.

Gyatso looked at him and smiled. "You'll be fine. With that mp3 player you should have entertainment for days."

Aang smiled at that. True he had bought the extra battery for this very occasion, but he knew that music could only help for so long.

"And just think about the school. You remember when we looked it up online. Right next to Mt. Slide. You've always loved climbing so that should be fun. And that forest valley looked like it could hold any number of your 'adventures'."

Aang grinned. "You're probably right. But this trip is gonna be torture." he said as they pulled into Sky Harbor airport.

Gyatso smiled as he pulled up to the door.

"You need help with your bags?" he asked.

"That'd be nice." Aang replied.

They got out from the car and moved around to the trunk. Opening it they got to the contents they were worried about moving. Aang smiled at the amount of luggage there. He had always considered himself a light packer until this trip. Inside were 2 suitcases filled with clothes and a large trunk also filled with various other items, and two guitars and a large Spider III amp.

An assistant from the airport walked up with a baggage-cart for him to put his various bags on.

"Did you remember your toothbrush?" The man asked with a laugh.

Aang laughed at his joke before realizing that, in fact, he had forgotten his toothbrush. Upon this realization he laughed even harder.

Gyatso turned to the man and said "Boarding school. He'll be gone until Summer."

The man nodded with understanding and quickly grabbed one end of the trunk. Aang removed the two suitcases while Gyatso grabbed the other side. First the trunk went on the cart, then the two suitcases, then the large amp. Aang opted to carry his guitars himself for fear of them falling or being damaged in some other way.

After everything had been loaded onto the cart Gyatso turned to Aang and embraced him.

"I'll see you in nine months." he said.

"Hey! Don't forget Christmas." Aang reminded him.

Gyatso smiled as he saw Aang turn and walk into the airport. For some reason he had the sinking feeling that this might be the last time he would lay eyes on his foster-son.

He remembered the first time he had seen him.

_--flashback--_

He saw a woman holding a little boy's hand and coming up the steps. She knocked on the door and entered it without waiting for a response. One of the many helpers walked up to her and asked her what she needed.

"Is Gyatso here?" she asked.

"He's right down that hallway." the woman said while pointing.

"Alright Aang go with this nice lady here for a moment." the woman said.

She began walking down the hallway while Aang stared after her. When she arrived at the door she quickly opened it and saw a bald man with a long grey beard sitting behind a desk.

"Gyatso?" she asked.

"That would be me." he responded. "How can I help you today?"

"Um.. I'm Ms. Parkinson." She said. "I called earlier about an opening for a young boy."

"Ah yes. I believe Aang was his name?" Gyatso said.

"I see you have a fabulous memory." she praised.

"Well when you run a foster center that's a necessity." he said with a smile.

"So do you have any openings?" she asked hopefully.

"I looked over our records today ma'am and it seems we do not have supplies or room for another child. I am sincerely sorry." he said as his face shifted into a frown. "But you may want to try Ralus's downtown."

"Gyatso. He cannot go to Ralus's or he would already be there." she said forcefully. "I do not simply come places that may or may not have an opening when there is a sure thing that is closer to me unless I have reason.

This boy is not normal. He was found in a house with two dead bodies."

"What?" Gyatso asked with an expression of shock on his face. "How did they die?"

"That is the strangest thing of all." she said. "The bodies were examined and they both died from there jugular vein being pierced by a large needle and they bled out."

Gyatso frowned at this. "Both of them?"

"Yes. And the strangest thing is that there was blood covering each wall. Lots of it."

Gyatso frowned. "And why do you need me to be his watcher?" he asked.

"Because other than the bodies and Aang we found two things in the entire apartment. One was a teddy bear with the name Aang on it. The other, a piece of paper the boy held in his hand." she said as she threw a small piece of paper on his desk.

He picked it up and frowned as he looked at it. It was in delicate cursive hand-writing, not what you would expect from someone in duress. And when he read what was written his mouth dropped open.

"_Take the boy to Gyatso."_

He looked at Ms. Parkinson, then back at the paper. "Were the people in the room men or women?" he asked.

"Both of them were men." she responded. "Neither had any type of identification."

Gyatso frowned. "I'll take the boy."

_--end flashback--_

He watched as Aang walked into the airport and waved back at him. He waved to the child that he had almost never met.

"Goodbye." he whispered.

**A.N. love it? hate it? tell me... flame if u want as long as u have a good point..**


	3. Say Your Last Goodbye

**A.N. here's the next chapter hope u like it.**

**P.S. if I say anything about the airport that's off in order or anything like that don't get mad at me I've never been on a plane lol.**

**To my reviewers:**

**burnin4christ: yes in fact he did (but don't worry he gets a new one)**

**AvatarAiris: maaayyybbbeee and here's that more u want**

**Chakram Soldier: lol do it up.. In my end A.N. I'll put the band name.. but u get to look for it… shouldn't be too hard lol P.S. the last one was Blindside**

Chapter 3

Aang entered the airport and settled in for a long wait. After checking his bags and moving through every security zone he simply sat and waited. He pulled out Eldest and began reading while he waited. He had just come to a chapter entitled "Red Blade, White Blade" when he heard the call for his flight. Looking down he saw that it was already six and time for boarding.

He walked up the boarding ramp and collapsed into his first class seat --provided for by the school-- and slipped his earbuds in again. He put his iPod on shuffle and listened as Element Eighty pumped into his system.

--

He woke up and looked around before looking at his phone. _"9:43"_

Sitting up in his chair he pulled his long-silent headphones out. He cracked his knuckles and gave himself time to wake up. He sat through the landing before exiting the plane and waiting for his bags.

Twenty minutes later he was at the doors. He knew that a car had been hired for his transport to the school. _"What was it called again?" _he asked himself before pulling out the brochure in his back pocket.

"_Mt. Slide School of Higher Learning."_

"Good name."

He smiled and stood silently by his large amount of luggage. _"I'm gonna freeze to death if they don't pick me up soon" _he thought to himself. _"It's only September and it's already freezing... well I guess you can't expect much more from New York."_

A few minutes later several people bearing as much, if not more, luggage than him arrived. He looked at them and saw similar brochures in their hands.

"Mt. Slide?" he asked.

"Yep." replied one of them. "I'm Sokka." he said while reaching out his hand.

Aang shook his hand. "And I'm Aang." he replied.

Sokka pointed towards two girls "That's my sister and girlfriend." he said "Katara! Suki! There's a newbie over here!"

They ran over and one of them held out her hand. "I'm Katara." she said with a smile.

Aang smiled, ignored her hand and hugged her. "I'm not a big shaker." he said with a grin.

She smiled and said "Ok I guess." as Suki approached and quickly wrapped her arms around Aang and said "Hi! I'm Suki!"

"Hey!" Sokka protested. "Why don't you hug me like that when you see me!?"

Suki smiled. "That was for staring at that flight attendant when she asked you if you wanted something to drink!"

"I didn't stare!" Sokka protested.

"You're right." Suki said with a mock-glare. "You ogled."

"That's worse than staring." Aang pointed out oh-so-helpfully.

Sokka just glared at him before it being ended by a kiss from Suki.

"You're forgiven." she said with a smile.

"But… I didn't apologize."

"Yes you did."

"When?!" Sokka shouted becoming very confused.

"What? You mean you don't remember?" Aang said. Realizing what Suki was working at.

"Katara!! Did I apologize!?"

"Of course you did Sokka, you always do." she replied.

Sokka slapped his forehead and cursed his bad memory as the others stifled their laughter.

"So where did you all fly in from?" Aang asked.

"We flew in from Michigan." responded Sokka. "Where're you from?"

"Arizona." answered Aang.

"I see…" Sokka said. Searching desperately for something else to say.

Aang smiled. "How long do you usually have to wait for the ride?"

"Well it's usually about ten minutes after the last people coming in for the day get to the pickup."

"Who're the last people coming in?" Katara asked.

"Um…" Sokka pulled out a schedule. "Looks like there are only ten students today." he said before reading the names. "Oh god!." he then cried out.

"What? Who is it this time?" Suki asked.

"Well Katara should be happy." Sokka said. "Scarface is on this bus. But so is his freak sister."

"Don't call him that!" Katara said, much too quickly.

"Why? Because you wanna make little babies with him?" Sokka taunted in his, quite creepy, baby voice.

"Ewww no!!" Katara said while trying to hide her blush. "But he's really not a bad guy if you get to know him."

"Well because we're with this 'not bad guy' we have to ride with little miss creepy herself."

Suki shuddered. Azula had always seemed so insignificant. Yeah she talked a good game. But no one believed she could deliver. That was until she decided to prove it by systematically attacking every person in her class.

"I'm glad I'm in 12th." Sokka said with a sigh.

"Why?" Aang questioned before being filled in on what had happened.

"So what grade are you in Aang?" Suki asked.

"10th." he responded quickly.

"Same as us." Katara said. "Who else is coming?"

"Um.. Three other people. Same last name. Bei Fong? Anyone heard of them?" Sokka asked.

"Oh I have!" Suki said. "I'm pretty sure the father is like a billionare."

"Really!" Sokka shouted, over-excited as always. "That's awesome! We go to school with billionares!"

"Yeah." Suki said in a voice that wasn't enthusiastic enough for Sokka's tastes. "But I'd never even heard they had children. Let alone three of them… what are their names?"

"Lao, Poppy and Toph."

"Wait a minute." Suki said. "Lao is the one who made all the money. So why is he coming?"

"Maybe he's one of our guest speakers." suggested Aang.

"Could be." Sokka said. "So we're going to school with two female billionares! Score!"

Suki slapped him. Aang and Katara laughed.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

Suki shook her head in utter frustration.

"Who's the last one?" Katara asked.

"Me." proclaimed a guy with medium-length, messy brown hair.

"Jet?!" Katara turned on Sokka. "You planned this didn't you?" she asked threateningly.

"No, Katara. If I had planned this Scarface wouldn't be here."

She realized he was telling the truth with this statement and looked at Jet. "Don't talk to me."

Aang leaned in close to Suki. "What's the story here?" he asked her in a whisper.

"Ex-boyfriend." Suki responded.

"Oh…"

Soon a full-blown shouting match had started between Jet and Katara… and Sokka. Aang smiled and wondered how Sokka had gotten dragged into this before seeing 5 other people approaching.

Two of them were obviously not students. One was a man with his arm around a girl that seemed to be Aang's age, the other was a women. Trailing after them were 5 trunks the size of Aang's with suitcases on top.

"_Houston we've found the billionares." _Aang thought.

The other two were pushing the carts carrying the trunks and trunks of luggage.

Aang smiled as they arrived at the small group. He smiled even bigger when he saw the exasperated looks on the faces of the workers.

"Hi!" he shouted out to them. "I'm Aang."

Their responses puzzled him. The man with his arm around the girl said nothing and merely glared at Aang. The girl didn't even acknowledge him. And the woman smiled and said "Hello, I'm Poppy, this is Lao, my husband, and my daughter Toph.

"So Poppy is her mom I guess." Sokka whispered to Suki.

"Duh."

Katara jumped into the conversation then. "I'm Katara. This is Sokka, Suki and Jet." she said, gesturing to each one as she said it, when she said the name Jet she gestured rather violently.

Lao looked at her and said "This is Toph. She's blind so you must be careful around her."

Aang's puzzled expression disappeared a bit when he realized that was most likely why Lao and Poppy were with her.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry… what happened?" Katara asked.

At just that moment Toph tripped and fell into Katara. Katara immediately helped her back up and she grunted out "Thanks."

Katara had a strange expression on her face. As if she was shocked or confused.

Just then the last two students walked up.

"Well Zuzu, it looks like we're the last ones here." Azula said with a grin.

"Don't call me that." he said to her.

After the introductions they stood in silence and waited for the bus to arrive and pick them up.

When it did finally arrive they each loaded their luggage into the back before moving in to sit down. Everyone was already on the bus except Toph and her parents, who seemed to be making their, incredibly long, goodbyes.

When Toph finally boarded the bus Poppy led her to a seat in front of Aang. She sent a warning glare towards him and then kissed Toph on the cheek and walked off of the bus.

Aang faintly heard Lao finish saying "Remember she's blind." to the driver before exiting the bus.

"Well Riders, 2 hours to Mt. Slide."

**A.N. Hey guys. You like? Hate? Love?… I'm hungry… lol review if u'd like and have a good day**

**P.S. God Or Julie**


End file.
